The present invention relates generally to refrigeration compressors and more specifically to hermetic refrigeration compressors which incorporates a baffle in overlying relationship to the suction inlet port provided in the outer shell.
Hermetic refrigeration compressors generally have a suction inlet port provided in the sidewall of the outer shell for admitting suction gas into the interior of the shell. Because the suction gas being returned to the compressor may often contain lubricant and/or liquid refrigerant which could cause slugging of the compressor, it has been common practice to locate the inlet port in spaced relationship to the compressor suction inlet opening and/or to incorporate baffles in overlying relationship to such inlet ports to thereby reduce the possibility of such liquid being ingested into the compressor. However, the use of such baffles may create a restriction on the flow of refrigerant into the hermetic shell thereby resulting in higher back pressure on the system.
The present invention provides a hermetic refrigeration compressor which incorporates a unique baffle member positioned in overlying relationship to the suction inlet port. The unique baffle member includes a generously sized dome having the concave surface portion thereof centrally located in overlying facing relationship to the suction inlet port and axially spaced upper and lower openings defined between the baffle and shell. The dome shaped portion serves to minimize the pressure drop resulting from the change in fluid flow direction from generally horizontal to vertical within the shell thereby reducing the possible back pressure on the system. The opposite lateral edges of the baffle member are secured to the outer shell thus serving to direct the fluid flow either axially upwardly to the compressor inlet opening or downwardly to aid in cooling of the driving motor. Additionally, the baffle member serves to restrict the reflection of noise generating vibration occurring within the compressor from being reflected outwardly through the suction inlet port.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.